


Boyfriend

by swedishmeatball



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedishmeatball/pseuds/swedishmeatball
Summary: “Mika, he misses me like I was his boyfriend. He FaceTimes me every day.”-Mats Zuccarello, March 5th, 2019Kreids is maybe a little bit jealous after hearing Zucc jokingly refer to Mika as his boyfriend.





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> this is how i cope with the rebuild i guess
> 
> shoutout to my dude and beta reader--we in this hell!

“Mika, he misses me like I was his boyfriend. He FaceTimes me every day.”  
-Mats Zuccarello, March 5th, 2019  
\---------  
_Two weeks later_  


Chris walks into Mika’s bedroom from the connected bathroom, having just finished up his shower and getting ready for bed, dressed in a soft black t-shirt and charcoal grey lounge pants. He realizes Mika’s got his iPad propped up on his lap as he sits cross-legged on the bed, FaceTiming Mats like he’s been doing every day since the trade. Chris is happy he gets to join in this time. He misses Zucc, too.  


Zucc spots Chris entering the room through his view, so of course he has to tease his two former linemates, “Oh Mika, you have another guy at your apartment; should I be worried?”  


“Haha, very funny, Zucc,” Chris says as he approaches the bed, and sits next to Mika, placing a kiss on the side of his face before turning his attention back to their friend on the screen.The three of them only talk for a bit longer before they decide to call it a night.  


“Goodnight, _my boyfriend_ ,” Mats says jokingly. “Same time tomorrow?”  


“Yeah, of course, Zuccy,” Mika giggles and hangs up.  


Mika gets up to put his iPad away, and as he turns back to the bed, he catches sight of Chris’s expression, the small frown he’s failing to suppress.  


“What’s the matter, babe? You’re pouting.”  


“...’m not pouting,” Chris mumbles, pointedly avoiding eye contact.  


Mika throws his head back and laughs. “You are!” You’re still jealous of the boyfriend thing!”  


“That’s stupid…I’m not jealous.”  


Mika sees how his boyfriend is looking down and the slight blush creeping across his face. He chuckles softly and shakes his head before making his way to Chris. He slides into his lap smoothly, intent on proving that there’s nothing to be jealous of. He’s never met anyone like Chris, never had that sort of chemistry on the ice, never wanted someone so badly.  


“No one else knows me like you do. No one else could fuck me the way you do. No one else fills me up like you do.” Mika grabs Chris’s hands and puts them on his hips and slides them to cup his ass. “This is all yours, babe.”  


Chris keeps one hand on Mika’s ass and moves his other hand to start rubbing small circles over Mika’s dick through his jeans. “Yeah?” He asks, looking up at Mika through his hooded dark eyes.  


“Yeah, I think about it all the time; I think you’ve ruined me for anyone else,” Mika says as he starts grinding into Chris’s hand. “You can feel how hard I am, just for you,” he gasps.  


“Just for me, huh?” Chris mutters under his breath, raising one eyebrow. Is it more of a statement than a question? Mika isn’t sure, but he’s gonna prove that it’s true regardless.  


“Fuck yeah,” he whispers as he pulls Chris’s face to kiss him, immediately going pliant once Chris gets the picture and takes control.  


It’s sloppy, like it always is when they’re like this. Mika loves when Chris gets a little possessive, and he moans as Chris grabs a fistful of his hair and licks into his mouth. Mika’s dick is straining against his pants.  


“Tell me… tell me you’re mine,” Chris pants against Mika’s lips between kisses. He unzips Mika’s pants, gets his hand down his underwear, and finds his cock.  


“Fuck, please,” Mika whimpers.  


“Tell me, baby. I wanna hear you.”  


“I’m… I’m yours. I’m all yours. I only wanna be yours,” Mika whines. Chris pulls Mika’s dick out of his underwear to get a better angle and get him off even faster. The tip of Mika’s cock is leaking, and Chris rubs his thumb over the slit, spreading his precome around. Mika’s breathing gets heavier while Chris continues to get him off, twisting his wrist as his hand gets to the head of Mika’s cock.  


“Nnngh...Kreids,” Mika grunts as he tucks his face into the crook of Chris’s neck and caresses his boyfriend’s head, running his fingers through those short curls that he loves so much. “Please, I wanna be good for you,” he whispers, lips grazing against Chris’s neck.  


“You gonna come for me then?” Chris asks, moving his hand faster.  


“Ah! Yes!” Mika chokes out the words, his body going rigid a few strokes later, and his cock pulses in Chris’s hand, covering it in his come. Chris milks him of every last drop, but before he can get a word in, Mika grasps for his hand and brings it to his lips. He starts to lick it clean while gazing into Chris’s eyes.  


“Fuck, you’re so good for me, baby… Perfect,” Chris says, using his other hand to squeeze Mika’s ass.  


Mika moans at the praise, sucking two of Chris’s fingers into his mouth to clean them further. When Mika’s finally pleased with his clean up job, he pulls Chris in for a another kiss, wanting his boyfriend to taste his come on his tongue. As they part he gives Chris that sly smile he knows he can’t get enough of.  


“You good?” Chris asks, pulling Mika to his chest so he can wrap his arms around him.  


“Mmmhmm… and uh, you know Zucc’s just joking right? He’s been doing shit like that and teasing us since he found out about us.”  


“Yeah, I know. I still like being reminded that I have you all to myself though,” Chris says softly, placing a kiss into Mika’s hair.  


“Mmm, feels like you need some more reminding,” Mika mumbles into Chris’s chest, using one of his thick thighs to massage Chris’s still hard cock.  


“Yeah? I think I still have some use for that mouth of yours.”  


Mika grins at that and slides down his boyfriend’s body, pulling down the waistband of Chris’s sweatpants to let that massive dick free. He’s practically drooling at the sight, and Chris is already leaking. It won’t take much, Mika thinks as he grabs the base and starts rubbing the tip across his lips, spreading Chris’s precome down his chin. It gets in his beard, but he doesn’t care. He loves it, loves being a mess for Chris.  


“Fuck my mouth?” he asks slowly glancing up at Chris.  


“Whatever you want, baby.”  


Chris moves his hands to the back of Mika’s head as Mika takes him into his mouth. Mika takes him as far as he can, but Chris gets a little too eager and thrusts before Mika’s ready, making him gag a bit.  


“Oops, sorry,” Chris chuckles, knowing Mika secretly likes it.  


Mika loves that Chris is so big, that he can make him choke so easily. He licks up and down Chris’s shaft before swallowing him again. Once he’s got as much as he can, he looks into Chris’s eyes, signaling that he’s ready. Chris throws his head back as he begins to thrust slowly into the wet heat of his boyfriend’s mouth. The sight of Mika going down on him always takes his breath away. And like everything Mika does, he’s perfect at it. Chris can’t believe he gets to have this. He gets to have Mika.  


Chris’s thrusts get deeper and faster, his fists clenching tighter in Mika’s soft thick hair. Mika moans around his cock with drool leaking from the corners of his lips. He slides his mouth up so only the head of Chris’s dick sits in his mouth as he sucks and licks the swollen leaking tip for a moment before swallowing him down again. Chris’s thrusts become erratic and his grunts and moans grow louder. Mika knows he’s getting close, and he can’t wait.  


“Fuck, Mika...’m close,” Chris manages to get out through heavy breaths.  


Mika makes eye contact with Chris again as the muscles in his throat work his boyfriend’s cock.  


“Mika!” Chris shouts out as he comes. His hands hold Mika’s head down to engulf his dick all the way to the base. His dick pulsing and shooting come down Mika’s throat, giving Mika just what he wants.  


Mika gasps for air to catch his breath as he releases Chris from his mouth. He licks at the head of Chris’s cock, getting every last drop of his boyfriend’s release. Once he’s satisfied, he tucks Chris back into his pants. He smiles up at Chris and presses the side of his face to where Chris’s thigh meets his torso and nuzzles into his body. He looks completely wrecked, but couldn’t be happier. Chris uses his hand to brush Mika’s hair out of his face. The two gaze at each other like they’re each other’s whole world.  


“You know you’re amazing, right? And I mean not at just sucking my dick, but like, everything,” Chris says as he smiles down at his boyfriend.  


“Hmmm, I’ve heard,” Mika grins back, and Chris rolls his eyes at his response.  


“Get up here!” Chris laughs. He wraps his arms around Mika as he comes up to cuddle with him.  


Mika tucks his head into the crook of Chris’s neck, and Chris places a kiss into his hair. They sigh happily. Mika whispers softly, “I think you’re amazing, too, _my boyfriend_.”


End file.
